


View

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum shot, Cumshot, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Gay, Gay Sex, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, M/M, Male on Male, OnHo - Freeform, One Shot, Oral, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Quickies, SHINee - Freeform, Ship, Short One Shot, bj, cum, kpop, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	View

“Ah, Minho~.” Onew, Lee Jinki, the leader of SHINee gave a moan that was very uncharacteristic of his position as head of the group. His hands fell, resting on Minho’s shoulder, gently touching the toned muscle there, coaxing. Onew was standing in front of the bed inside of their hotel room, the thick of his thighs tensed as he leaned back against it a bit, the backs of his knees resting flush to the comforter.

He still had his underwear on, the soft teal of them looking almost white by how strained they were from his imposing girth. The curved bow of Minho’s lips met just under his naval and Onew closed one eye, biting his lip hard. Onew’s fingertips played with the soft hair at the back of the male’s skull and he coaxed that face forward as the lips met his waistband, “Y-yeah…” He praised, his hips pushing forward, “…c'mon, I…can’t take much more.” He whispered, those lips closing around the thick shape currently throbbing hard enough to pull up the elastic of his underwear.

Minho’s long fingers pulled the fabric down, rolling it past the needy girth and toward thick thighs, letting it rest there. The flesh sprung free, still standing at attention, leaking gently and glistening. Minho licked the prominent line of his lips and leaned forward, slowly enveloping the tip of that length in damp heat. The younger male’s eyes rolled up to his leader as he took inch after inch, his throat expanding a bit to take it all. When his nose met soft hair at the height of Onew’s pubic bone, the leader let out a low, needy sound.

Minho sucked, not at all bothered by the vulgar sounds that filled the room, his hands splayed on the expanse of thighs, softly rubbing to ensure Onew was comfortable. Onew rolled his head to the side, his dark hair shifting, his lips parting as a lewd sound forced its way from his tongue, his hips rocking upward at the growing suction, “M-Minho…a-ah, I won’t l-last long…”

Eager to please his leader, the younger sucked harder, bobbing his head to meet abdomen with every movement, his hands gripping to keep stability. Onew moaned out more loudly, his eyes closing and brows knitting together, a hand grasping at dark hair. The elder male became more and more verbal, pleasure tangling in his muscles like a spring about to burst, “Minho, I-I’m gonna, Ah!”

Pulling back and from that throat, clearing lips with a loud pop, Onew grasped himself and pumped once, producing hefty, thick, white ropes that would splatter across Minho’s face, painting him from brow to chin in gorgeous off-white. Shaking with release, Onew jerked his hips forward, dripping against Minho’s lips until he was spent. Leaning back, he stared down, huffing loudly, his chest heaving “O-oh.”

A gentle laugh broke the settling silence in the room as bowed lips curled into a wide smile, fluid dripping from Minho’s chin as he laughed. Onew was surprised and couldn’t help but laugh himself. Carefully opening an eye, Minho cleared his throat and licked his lips clean, “Warm.” was all he managed, causing a blush and stammer from the leader who still couldn’t catch his breath and couldn’t tear his eyes away from that gorgeous face, painted in his own fluid.

“Such a beautiful view…Such a beautiful view.”


End file.
